otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Date of Rebirth: Light's Reach
Light's Plaza ---- ::Breaching the guarded borders of the Twin Bulwarks may seem a daunting task, but to do so would bless the eyes with nature's finest works - a beauty that by far surpasses that held on the original township grounds. ::''The smooth river stone cobbles that pave the gated entry now ebb outward into the courtyard and branch into slender rivulets that meander as aimless as streams through the landscaping. ::''The center-most paths journey through a patchwork garden of violets, roses, and a variety of other flowers and shrubs. Little stone benches provide three resting places amidst the gardens. In the center rests a small, white marble fountain that is encircled by wild mint and rests in the shade of a birch tree. The statuary resembles a pair of doves, huddled together in a nest. Peeping out around the trunk of the tree are clusters of Mikin orchids. ::''To the north and south of the central garden, the paths divert into orchards. The trees here bear fruit of almonds, apples, cherries, and currants. Small bushes of blueberries offer hidden surprises along the way. The birds that flit constantly through the area thoroughly enjoy the seemingly endless food supply and shelter. ::''Far ahead to the west, one can gaze beyond the flowers at the transition into the busied grounds of the Exchange, and even further, a small glimpse of the heights of Dawnstar Keep. To the south, somewhat muffled by a spread of orchards, the Merchant District lies, and to the north - the majesty of Bloodstone, the Tribunal District. ---- A sound escapes Milora's throat, pushed up from her diaphragm by a wave of amazement. She has to twist at the waist, craning her head and tilting it up to looka round her as she moves forward. Syton exhales slowly as he looks around the plaza. He shifts from one foot to the other, rubs the back of his neck, and generally just fidgets for a few moments. "There is nothing here," he says agitatedly. "Even less than nothing..." Kael seems to grow smaller, somehow, as the group moves into the city; he stays close to Meian, glancing up at the buildings with a distracted gaze. There's a wistfullness there, an appreciation - but he stays quiet, that knife held tightly. Atop Palisade, "This is /definitely/ not Light's Reach. Let's hope they have a better selection of wine than I remember," mutters Norran, grinning faintly to break his serious demeanor. "If we'll find anything, it'll be there," he speaks, pointing the tip of his half-pike in the direction of the far-off structure the the west. "Let's continue forward. /Something/ must be here." That said, his armored war horse continues its steady trot westward through the empty streets. Meian produces a soft cry of surprise and perhaps even joy at the sight of the flourishing orchards, that conflicted tension fading momentarily. She startles forward as if to run into the gardens herself, staring at the trees with longing. "Not n-nothing, so much -more- than nothing..." But the girl restrains herself, sticking close to Kael, even as her gaze doesn't long falter from the loveliness of the place. The ranger can only glance to Syton at that. "Nothing? There's a ton of stuff," he replies, gesturing to one of the buildings at random. "Very, very much here. Just, maybe not what you expected. What none of us expected? Who can say. I didn't expect any of this, myself." He hushes again at that. Taran doesn't walk with quite his usual confidence - rather, the bard seems to address the entire locale as if it isn't quite real. He bends to touch his fingers to the growing herbs, sniff at the blooming flowers. Fingers dip into the fountain as he passes. Watching, listening... not afraid, but his hand holds tightly to his staff as he walks. '''Whitehaven (Exchange District)' ---- ::Known locally as the "Grand Exchange", Whitehaven is considered to be the central-most district of the city of Light's Reach, being little more of unique interest than a collision of overspill from the Noble District of Starmantle to the north, and the Freelander District of Redwater to the south. ::Thus it is not uncommon to see red-brick and flax-stone estates across from half-timber and white-stucco townhouses, with minor Nobles forced to endure living as neighbors to successful merchants. The social divide is still quite obvious, but suffering the injustice of having to live in a mansion across the road from a family of Freelanders is often considered worth it to by most just to say that they live in Light's Reach. ::It is the middle of the district from which the term "Grand Exchange" comes, however, for it is here that a large ring-road can be found surrounding the rebuilt Mikin Hall, connecting to the main through-fares that runs from the districts to the north, east, and south. It is around this ring-road that the Whitehaven Stables can be found, as well as the Interdistrict Carriage Hub and the headquarters for the Fastheld Courier Service's cavalry and distribution network. ::The road heads up a gentle slope as it heads west towards Dawnstar Keep, ascending to the elevated western rise upon which the Keep, the Temple of the White Dragon, and the Southern Aria reside. ---- Syton looks down at his feet as he walks. He slows to a stop, distracted for a moment, and taps the stones underfoot with his staff, then hops from one to another. His frown deepens and he darts ahead a few steps to catch back up with the group. "Kael," he says, "does something about this place seem familiar?" Atop Palisade, "Stables, but no horses..." asides Norran to himself as the pass through the road, Palisade's march toward the west unaverted. "Let's continue on. It seems there's a cluster of prominent buildings to the west. If we find nothing there, we'll search the rest of the city. Let's continue." Kael stays quiet as he moves - finally starting to relax slightly as he takes more interest in his surroundings; the loss is still there, but he stands a bit straighter, moves with a bit more surety. He answers Syton carefully - ".. sort o'. Sort o' nae - s' hard t' tell. I get 'n odd feelin' to 't, though." Meian stares around at everything, wide-eyed wonder mostly replacing the curious expression she'd worn since that first archway. Quietly, she reaches down to squeeze Kael's hand. "...Isn't it L-light's Reach? Shouldn't it be f-familiar? I never knew it was q-quite so lovely at all..." Lingering, to let himself fall behind slightly, the ranger diverts from the group briefly to head away and jog over to the large ring-roaded hall, giving a testing tug to the door to open it a bit and peer inside. He eyes the interior for a moment, before stalking back up to rejoin the procession. Taran shakes his head, walking...rather carefully. "This is...a city of Light. There has never been a place like this, I think." Griedan seems mostly overwhelmed by the sights, so much so that he isn't watching well where he is going and manages to bump into Celeste from behind. "ehh... 'pologies, Meh Ladeh." he murmurs bashfully, rubbing the back of his leathery neck in discomfort. Celeste slows her steps, no longer trying to keep up with the Duke and instead waking for the ranger and Temple. She nods at him at his excursion, unable to hide a smile before starting off with the reset of the group. Dawnstar Keep: Courtyard ---- ::Less a Keep than a Palace, the large ".-H-." shaped building known as Dawnstar Keep is an impressive and indomitable sight to behold indeed. The main "H" of the keep proper is what looms above you now, carved of an unique and equally unusual smooth arsenic-gray stone. As the building has been raised by the Light rather than Imperial hands, the walls are interesting as they harbor no seams or flaws, yet feature beautiful embossed decorations and ornate carvings that mark the building as something special indeed. '' ::''Windows are spaced at equidistant locations around the walls, hinting at the rooms within, while the entrance to the vestibule is shielded from the elements by an archway that extends from the building, protecting the pair of guards from the Imperial Tribunal beneath from inclement weather and burning sunshine alike. It should be noted that these guards also seem to check for proof of citizenship before permitting anyone through the heavy biinwood doors and into the keep itself. ::A spacious yard and herb garden sprout from a carpet of soft, feathery greens. Herbs seen growing here include lavender, sage, mint, and tingleleaf. Marble benches of varying colors offer an occasional resting place for garden admirers. Cobbled paths lead around the garden and into the ingress which leads into the keep itself. That same path also leads back to the main road, which in turn leads to the monument buildings of Temple of the White Dragon that extends to the north, and the Southern Aria to the south, as well as back down the slope to Whitehaven in the east. ---- Syton nods vaguely to Kael as he walks along. After several steps, his attention returns to the paving stones beneath him. "There has never been a place like this," he echoes Taran thoughtfully. "I think I recognize the hands that built it, though." He smiles to himself. "Maybe I saw this coming after all... Like I said, it's Crown's Refuge all over again." Kael shakes his head at that - "s' nae th' same, Syton. Nae 't all. S'.. similar, but nae th' /same/." He looks up at the doors to the massive keep, swallowing.. and murmuring softly to Meian. "A c-city of the Light, and that's why the S-shadow can't come within..." Meian thoughtfully murmurs to herself, her gaze sweeping over the city's visible strange beauties. Her eyes particularly fix on the seamless and lovely construction of the keep, which she stares at for a long moment. "...Is... is everyone s-so sure it was built by... hands?" It's timidly ventured, and not followed up- the girl's distracted by Kael's whisper, which she returns softly "Built by magical means," suggests Wolfsbane at that to Syton, glancing to him and Kael again. "It's supposedly how Crown's Refuge was built. Would take quite the force to do this," he murmurs, considering, before stepping up to Celeste's side to whisper into her ear. It seems that Milora is a little stunned. Her bow and quiver seem to have been forgotten as she moves forward in her gray dress. Meian against catches her attention and she falls back a little to hear that conversation a little better. "How observant," she remarks in a low voice. "I was thinking along those very lines, Mistress." Celeste reaches a hand to press against the ranger's arm, her head canting down to listen to the words. She looks about the area again, nodding. "I think you are right, Master Wolfsbane. I cannot think of another way...and with the wedding.." She looks back to the ranger with surprise. "Do you think that could be part of it?" Taran nods at this. "Ah...aye," he says, but looks around with a thoughtful eye. "A mirror to this...aye, there must be. Balance is where one finds life, not the extremes...if this, then another." He seems to find the thought troubling. "Would one endure a blight, to have a paradise?" Griedan touches a hand to the stone of the keep itself. "'S well beyond ana skill I 'ave. Amazin' work, aye. Yeh may well be right that wasna crafted by 'ands at all..." he says, fingers feeling the stonework, caressing it as one might their lover. "Well beyond ana work I've e'er seen..." "Yes, this is even larger than Crown's Refuge," Syton nods in agreement with Vhramis. His attention then turns to Kael, Meian, and Taran pointedly. "Balance was in the very nature of Crown's Refuge. It was a city of Shadow and Light, bred to the bone. But here? Light's Reach was always a city of the Light. There is no balance here. This is a city of philosophy made manifest." Atop Palisade, "This place isn't remotely similar to Light's Reach, the only thing similar are those torch towers and the location. It wasn't /nearly/ this large, and there was no curtain wall," explains Norran, his gaze curious as he peers around the area. Swiftly dismounting Palisade, Norran settles the half-pike back on the horse and straightens his cloak as he looks about. Eyes settled on Dawnstar keep, Norran inhales deeply and begins to walk purposefully toward the closed entryway. His armor shifts and jingles as his cloak billows lightly around his form. "Aye, master Temple," Taran replies calmly. "This is Light made manifest...and so I wonder where there is a city of Darkness extant. If this is, then so must another be, aye? Hopefully far from here. Very far." Meian points out, after a moment's quiet thought, "...but as much as t-this beautiful place is e-entirely of the Light... Kael and I are s-standing here. Aye, the Sh-shadow is..." She gropes for words for a moment, before weakly settling on, "receded... But we w-weren't rejected, outright. If it's a city of a p-philosophy, it's... it's a philosophy that isn't t-that extreme of itself, is it." Kael considers Meian, and then Milora, gravely.. and then looks back up at the Keep. He turns, then, to regard the city, his back to Norran and those massive doors - but for now, he stays quiet. "Yeah... but Light's Reach was destroyed by the Ravager," Vhramis adds to the conferring mages. "Which was a Drake of the Deepest Shadow. Well..as far as any of them are, that is. For the most part. There's a bit of functional balance there, right?" "Shadow is within your body, but not within your heart," provides Celeste to Meian. She offers the smaller woman a winning smile. "Did I not tell you one of my dearest friends was a shadow touched Priest of Light?" The Mikin looks back to the ranger at her side. "The balance is with us, I think....not within the walls of the Light. It was forged by Light." She waves a hand towards the dragon, "and it seems that we are still being watched over by it." Green eyes widen with realization - Milora looks slightly upset for a moment as she turns her head to meet Kael's eyes. When the man turns away, however, she looks back to Norran and moves to join him, pushing his elbow slightly as she reaches his side. Griedan looks all around. "Did the light then give the citeh bakc to us as it was meant to be? Order an' chaos aye." the big mason says, then comes up next to Celeste. "Meh Ladeh, dun yeh find it odd that this would be restored, aye... as we are restorin' Night's Edge. An as the lass Meian says, aye. he and Kael werena 'armed by comin' through the gates... just... the taint taken'way.. jus' like the Aegis once kept the light at bay, so to do these alls." Syton opens his mouth to speak to Celeste, but ultimately, he just shakes his head. "Imbalance," he mutters, turning to walk over to Kael's side. He watches the city silently for a moment. "It's nice here," the young freelander whispers to himself. "Shadow is in the h-heart of everyone, my l-lady, at times," Meian murmurs, turning slowly to sweep the city with her gaze again. "I wonder if... it's a b-beacon, of the Light as the Light is i-intended to be... n-not something that s-shines so bright as to burn, j-just to illuminate... and accepts e-everyone, even if it d-doesn't allow the Shadow's.. taint." It's all half-mumbled, seemingly nothing more than speculation... after a moment's silence, she shivers and leans against the side of Kael Syton's not on, with a few more words just for the graying mage. Celeste nods her head at hearing the bardess's words. "Yes, Meian...the Light was never meant to hurt or harm another. That it is pure in its right," she looks back towards the knight and lady before looking back to the small gathering of freelanders. "It was shadow that destroyed it...why not the Light to rebuild it?" Kael puts an arm around Meian's shoulders - and then simply says, softly - "Nice. " He mulls that word over, ".. nice. Aye, 'tis. " He looks down to Meian, then up to the city .. then glances back to Norran. "S' more t' see yet." After wrestling with the door for a few moments, Norran stares blankly at the entryway to the keep. Raising a hand, he decides to give a few *raps* on the doorway to summon a response. Moments later, he shakes his head slowly. "Unless the Ravager is going to open this door, none of this is going to be of any help," decides Norran with a deep sigh, reaching behind him to draw Retribution from his baldric and take the blade in hand by the ricasso guard to keep it at the ready. He looks north and then south. "What of those two buildings? Should we check them, or venture back to the gate?" "You are more than your touch of Shadow," says Taran quietly. "There is a person there as well. Do not lose her." He walks over to the herb gardens, running his fingers through the lavender. There's something sad, and...young, perhaps, in his face, and he murmurs something inaudible to the plants. Vhramis suddenly seems at a loss, standing there shifting his weight as he looks one way, then another. It's indecisiveness that grips him. Griedan shrugs his shoulders and takes a steb back from Celeste, about to walk over to Kael and Meian, but pauses there and instead seems to seek company with Vramis. "What do yeh make o' it meh friend?" he asks the ranger. "I think that... well... it may well be a gift to the 'ouse Mikin from the Light fer bein steadfast?" Meian leans into Kael, biting her lip- but gathering her courage, she diffidently offers to Norran, "Your G-grace, can we... please, can we c-continue to check the buildings? I don't... I'd r-rather not leave yet, if your G-grace pleases." Glancing aside and down at that, a softer reply is given to Taran- "...it's that person w-who wants to see more of this beautiful place." Syton turns to look back at Norran, then looks up to the North and shrugs. "If the Light built this city, then we should offer our thanks, yes?" This is said without piety. Something in his voice sounds almost resentful. Still, a smile touches his lips as he turns abruptly and walks up the path, to the North. Wolfsbane draws a breath, his attention fixing upon Griedan. "I think that there's a grand story here, that we'll be lucky if we ever know the full truth of. As is with most things. But..barring any negative surprises..I'd like to spend some time here. Just looking about." Turning around, Milora seems about to say something in response to Griedan - but she is quiet and looks at Norran. "Perhaps a party each to the north and south to check each building?" She smiles and turns to look at the group. "Come on, you all, look alive. All of this muckpuddling will get us nowhere." Taran gets to his feet. "Aye," he says, though he takes a sprig of lavender and wraps the narrow stalk around his staff. "I think the north for me...a habit, one may call it." Celeste's own attention remaining to the mason and ranger at her side. "We could look about. I've still not seen my matriarch," she looks back to Vhramis. "I cannot leave until I know that she is safe, Master Wolfsbane. I know that you understand." The Duke shrugs his silk-cloaked shoulders. "Perhaps," he notes, walking to take a hold of Palisade's reins and lead him toward the south. "We'll split here, then. Return back to this spot in ten minutes. We'll continue eastward and do the same. Continue along." Temple of the White Dragon: Exterior ---- ::Identical to the monument that extends from the southern side of Dawnstar Keep in which the Southern Aria stands, the monument building that is named as the Temple of the white Dragon is constructed from the same strange arsenic-gray shade of stone that the Keep itself is made from, and black marble. ::A long and rectangular structure, the monument building's design features columns that stand directly on the flat pavement of the temple without a base; their vertical shafts fluted with twenty parallel concave grooves; and topped by a smooth capital that flares from the column to meet with a square abacus at the intersection with the horizontal beam that they carry. The architecture follows rules of harmony: Every column has to bear a beam which rests in the middle of the column. '' ::''The basic rectangular plan is surrounded by a colonnaded portico of these columns on all three exposed sides, with a projecting "H" of columns forming the entrance in the middle of the eastern side, leading up to - and into - the temple within. The monument is roofed with timber beams covered with overlapping marble tiles, while the low pitch of the gable roof produces a squat triangular shape at the northern end of the building, which is filled with sculptural decoration. Between the roof and the tops of the columns a row of lintels form the entablature, whose outward-facing surfaces also provided a space for ornate sculptural decoration and ornamentation. ::''Running at least half of the length of the Noble District that can be seen below the rise upon which the fortress of Dawnstar Keep stands, the temple is the main feature of the area. The rest of the area is filled with cultivated gardens and the smooth road that runs in front of the keep proper, eventually leading back down into Whitehaven in the southeast. The Tower of Dawn stands proudly in the corner where the western and northern sections of the curtain wall meet, while the battlements of the wall that prevents the elevated land from sliding onto the district below stand at the eastern lip of the low cliff face. '' ---- Syton's impetuousness has gotten him to the front of the group somehow. He strides up to the doors of his namesake confidently, stopping a few steps shy to look the building over. Something glimmers behind his eyes, some private emotion, driving him forward. Kael trails behind most, honestly, his steps not faltering - but slow, his eyes shaded and, for now, staying quiet. Simple, it seems to walk, absorb, to think - idly, he offers the hand with no weapon over to Meian, an impulsive thing. Taran follows not far behind Temple, though his speed may be more the length of his stride than any true sense of hurry. His staff tap-taps in slow steady rhythm on the stones, the faint aura of sadness still around him. The hand on his staff occasionally brushes the sprig of lavender wrapped around it. When he reaches the temple, he pauses, looking up at it for a moment before opting to approach. "Well, it seems as though it's a party to the north, rather." Milora winds up shortly behind Syton, peering over his shoulder curiously. "What is it, Master Temple?" she asks him quietly. "I've never seen buildings this grand. Not even Fastheld Keep rivals anything in this city. Perhaps the old temple in the Shadow District, but that's it." Norran presses on, his claymore held tightly at his side as he gives Palisade a pat and instructions to stay put, before turning about to head toward the larger structure with a grim expression. His steps are swift, almost eager as he makes his way long. Meian seizes that hand, holding it tightly. The closer the two come to the temple, the more a sparkle of excitement shines in the girl's pale eyes, and it seems to take some restraint to keep her energetic pace matched with Kael's. Under her breath, she softly murmurs, "W-we're s-seeming wonderful things... all my fear has left me. Smile, Kael... You were r-right, and this is an amazing adventure." The words are said rather gently, with a reassuring undertone. Kael nods, slowly - "s' amazin', aye - " The young man doesn't /smile/, no - but he does do his best to speed up a bit, to match the pace Meian seems eager to set. "m' nae afraid. S' nae th' word fer it." Celeste smiles with a sense of pride at the buildings and even hearing the words of the Duke. Her steps not as hurried as the others, though the temple does draw her attentions. She looks about to find those she was following and follows after Syton. Her guard slipping away in light of the beauty of the buildings surrounding her. "Just curious to see what kind of church the Light would build for itself, my Lady..." Syton sniffs and glances over his shoulder to Milora. He shrugs. "And here, I had always heard that the Light was humble." Blue-grey eyes turn back to the Temple of the White Dragon and Syton shakes his head. "Will need to look alone at some point," Vhramis mutters at that, thinking. He looks to Griedan again. "We'll probably have to make our own story, for the most part." He closes and secures his quiver, finally, and rests his weapon back on his shoulder. These words of Syton's seem to leave Milora looking slightly hurt. "I really cannot say," she tells him gently. "What did your lady and I say about vanity prior to this?" She stops and frowns, shaking her head as well. "Inward, I think?" "I believe we have already started," replies Celeste towards the ranger and mason. Her smile near infectious at seeing the temple. "As my matriarch once so eloquently put it, a new day of dawn and dusks. Though I still wonder if it is a present of sorts....now if we could find out why her horse is here." The smile slipping away at the final statement. Griedan shrugs his hsoulders at Vhramis. "Per'aps meh friend. It may well be that, aye. Still... 'S a strange thin' what to find the ladeh's 'orse outside, aye." he says, following Celeste along, but not addressing her really, leaving her to her awed silence. "Why need it be a monument of pride, Syton?" murmurs Taran, possibly to himself. "Would not a temple by Light, to Light, be an edifice of *joy*?" "Perhaps the pride and vanity are mine, for pretending to understand such things." Syton exhales lengthily and runs a hand through his hair. For a brief moment, he just stands there, looking tired. Finally, the drive returns to his eyes. He nods firmly to himself and sets one boot in front of the other. Syton passes between two large columns and into the Temple of the White Dragon. "I believe we have already started," replies Celeste towards the ranger and mason. Her smile near infectious at seeing the temple. "As my matriarch once so eloquently put it, a new day of dawn and dusks. Though I still wonder if it is a present of sorts....now if we could find out why her horse is here." The smile slipping away at the final statement. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs